Falling for You Again
by Akari moya chan
Summary: 'for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You' Bahkan di kehidupan lainpun aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu


**Falling to You Again**

Akari Moya chan

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

'for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You'

 _Bahkan di kehidupan lainpun aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu_

 **A Shikatema fict**

Aku melihatmu lagi disana, duduk sendiri dengan wajah malas, namun aku juga bisa melihat jejak air mata di bawah matamu. Entah sudah berapa kali aku selalu memperhatikanmu yang duduk sendiri di sana,kurasa sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ingin aku mendekatimu,bertanya apa yang kau tunggu, kenapa kau selalu menunggu disana,siapa yang sebanarnya kau tunggu,tapi tak pernah aku lakukan, semuanya hanya sebatas keinginanku, karna aku tahu aku hanyalah orang asing.

Kau berdiri dari dudukmu, memandang kosong jalanan di depanmu. Tidak lama kau meninggalkan halte itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kau selalu pergi di waktu yang sama, juga datang di waktu yang sama, seakan datang ke halte usang ini adalah sebuah aktivitas rutin untukmu, yang sebanarnya tidak kutahu untuk apa. Kau tahu, aku juga selalu datang di seberang jalan ini, hanya untuk melihat sosokmu yang entah kenapa sudah menyita semua perhatianku, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu.

Hari ini aku tidak melihatmu disana, halte itu terasa aneh saat kau tidak ada disana. Kau tahu,aku benci saat harus mengakui bahwa aku kecewa saat aku tidak bisa melihatmu hari ini.

"Shika gomen !"

Mataku membulat saat aku melihatmu bersama dengan seorang gadis bersurai pirang, gadis itu sangat cantik,kurasa memang ini hanya perasaan sepihak saja, kau tidak pernah menyukaiku,tentu saja aku adalah orang asing, terlebih lagi gadis pirang itu jauh lebih cantik dari pada aku.

"sudahlah,ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Kau tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk rambut gadis pirang itu. Kau tahu, sakit melihatmu tersenyum pada perempuan lain.

"tapi kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak-"

"sudahlah jangan diungkit lagi. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya."

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya dipenuhi rasa bersalah, tapi kau mencoba untuk menenangkannya, berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja, apa kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak baik baik saja, aku cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan gadis pirang itu, ah aku lupa aku hanya orang asing yang mencintaimu secara sepihak.

"aku akan melihatnya."  
ku lihat kau pergi meninggalkan gadis pirang itu. Aku diam ditempat saat kau berjalan didepanku, bahkan kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku ada, sepertinya memang aku terlalu berharap padamu. Tanpa kau tahu, aku mengikutimu dari belakang, kali ini aku ingin tahu kemana kau akan pergi, berharap aku bisa mengetahui dimana rumahmu. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau ada disini, kenapa kau ada di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit ini, kenapa kau tidak juga membuka pintu rumah sakit itu, kenapa aku melihatmu meneteskan air matamu,tolong jawab. Ah lagi-lagi aku lupa kalau aku hanya orang asing untukmu.

'kriet.'

Pintu itu terbuka,seorang laki-laki bersurai merah bata itu melihatmu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"kenapa kau ada disini Nara-san ?"

Kau tidak menjawab.

"apa kau sekarang tuli ?"

Kau tetap tidak menjawab.

"ada apa Gaara ?"

Laki-laki bersurai coklat itu datang dari balik pintu, pandangannya langsung tertuju padamu, kilatan kebencian tergambar jelas di kedua matanya. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak melihat kearah mereka, kepalamu tertunduk pasrah, menyisakan ikatan rambut nanas yang berdiri menghadap kedua orang itu.

"aku ingin melihat kondisinya."

Kau berbicara dengan suara bergetar, tanganmu terkepal erat.

"masuklah."

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu, kedua onyxmu menatap laki-laki bersurai merah itu dengan penuh harap.

"oi Gaara apa kau gila ?" protes laki-laki bersurai coklat itu sambil membulatkan matanya.

"hn. Diamlah nii-san. Aku janji akan langsung membunuhnya saat dia menyakiti nee-san lagi."

Laki-laki bersurai coklat itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Arigatou Gaara,aku janji tidak akan menyakitinya lagi."  
Kau tersenyum lebar, lebih lebar dari senyumanmu untuk si gadis pirang, senyuman yang jauh lebih menawan dari senyum yang kau berikan untuk si gadis pirang. Hei, boleh aku bertanya. Apakah gadis didalam adalah gadis yang kau cintai. Sepertinya tanpa bertanyapun, aku akan tahu jawabannya.

Kau masuk kedalam kamar itu, diikuti dua laki-laki itu. Aku berjalan mendekat, kubaca nama yang tertera di pintu kayu itu.

"Sabaku Temari."

Jadi namanya Temari, kau mencintai gadis bernama Temari rupanya. Aku penasaran, seperti apa Temari itu, kenapa kau sampai bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Dengan Ragu aku membuka pintu kamar itu, kulihat mereka berdua menatap horror kearahku saat aku menutup lagi pintu kayu itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk meminta maaf atas ketidak sopananku.

"G-Gaara kau melihatnya ?"

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu tampak ketakutan, sedangkan laki-laki bersurai merah yang dipanggil Gaara itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"apa kamar ini berhantu ?"

Tanya Gaara sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Tunggu, apa dia barusan mengatakan bahwa aku ini hantu. Hei aku manusia tahu.

"Temari,hontou ni gomenasai."

Kulihat kau duduk bersimpuh di samping sebuah ranjang rumah sakit, kepalamu tertunduk pasrah, jangan lupakan tetesan air mata yang berasal dari sepasang onyx itu. Dengan ragu aku mendekat kearahmu, saat itu jugalah kedua mataku membola. Seseorang tolong katakan, kenapa aku bisa berbaring disana.

"seandainya saat itu aku tidak menemui Ino."

'deg'

Aku ingat,kenapa aku bisa melupakan kejadian itu.

"shikamaru."

Tanpa kusadari aku mengucapkan namamu. Kau mendongak, kau menatap kearah ranjang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Temari."

Kurasakan tubuhku berubah menjadi transparan, tapi aku tetap saja mencoba memegang pundakmu, tapi gagal. Aku hanya memegang angin kosong. Setelahnya aku merasa tubuhku disedot kedunia lain, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ketakutan, aku hanya tersenyum bahagia mengingat bahwa akulah Temari itu, akulah orang yang kau cintai, kau tahu betapa senangnya aku mengetahuinya, ne Shikamaru.

"shi-ka-ma-ru."

Temari dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Shikamaru yang melihatnya pertama kali langsung berdiri dan menggenggam erat tangan Temari.

"akhirnya kamu sadar."

"Shikamaru ?"

"maafkan aku Temari."

"uhm. ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya."

Gaara berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang itu.

"sebaiknya kita pergi Nii-san."

Setelah itu kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru bersama dengan Temari di dalam.

"kau tahu ?"

Shikamaru menggeleng.

"bahkan di kehidupan lainpun aku tetap jatuh cinta padamu."

Shikamaru terkekeh mendengarnya, dia lalu mencium dahi Temari lama.

"aku juga mencintaimu Nara Temari. Dan kau tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkan dua adikmu itu mengganti margamu menjadi Sabaku lagi."

Kali ini Temari yang tertawa mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

Fin

Moya tahu,ini fict jelek dan Gaje kan ? I know it ! tapi emang dasar authornya aja yang gak tahu malu udah jelek di publish lagi !

 **But can you give me Review please :D**


End file.
